Hold me, please
by kneekole
Summary: Orphan Naruto wants to get away from it all, so he runs away only to end up at a certain vampires house. SasuNaru [updated!]
1. The escape!

Okay my first semi-serious fic so be nice. Basically Naruto is an orphan who wants to get away fromhis past, thus running away. He ends up at Sasukes house and the two fall helplessly in love.

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter one: the escape!

He hated the orphanage more then anything. That place could never fill the void, that feeling of emptiness and pain he felt inside. That's why he was going to get away from it all, far away.

000

"Naruto eat your porridge!" urged a blonde woman. Naruto glared at her as he feed himself another spoonful of the nasty mixture.

"Why can't we have good food?" he grumbled forcing himself to eat.

The women sighed "We can't afford to feed you all good food!" She pulled a chair up at Narutos side. The other children looked at her with big wide eyes. "We can only give you children so much"

Naruto blocked what she was saying; he had already heard this lecture a billion times. They had to do there best to get an education, and blah blah blah.

He rested his head on his hands and stared out the window. He watched an old man climb into a small boat, and take off down the tranquil river. Somewhere in his big blonde head something clicked together. He knew just how to escape everything now.

000

Naruto grabbed a small brown raffle bag, and stuffed his few belongings into it. He gulped and flopped onto his small bed. "Am I really going to do this?" he asked himself. He knew the answer even before he asked the question. Of course he was. He needed to get out, and see the world, he needed to heal somehow.

He pulled his orange hoodie over his shirt and prepared himself. "Here goes everything!" he whispered as he snuck down the corridor. Naruto navigated his way through the orphanage. The plan was simple. He would sneak out to the river bed, jack a boat, speed away and the rest would be history.

Naruto knew this was the stupidest thing he had ever thought of. But nothing could stop him now. He opened the screened door and steeped outside onto the muddy earth. The air was crisp and chilly. Naruto ran to the boat, feeling his heart speed up. He laughed happily to himself as he untied the boat. He was going to do it, he was going to escape!

He climbed into the small white boat. He didn't know much about how to drive a boat, but he was only planning to follow the river. The engine purred to life as he turned the boat key. "Bye bye" he whispered looking at the old house sadly.

_**Flashback**_

_A young blonde boy sat on the side of the road crying. "Who are you?" asked a young blonde woman sweetly. The child looked up through puffy, red eyes. _

_"I'm N-Naruto" he managed to say. _

_She nodded. "I'm Ayumi, now where are your parents, Naruto?"_

_Naruto broke out in a wail. "I have no parents!" he sobbed. _

_Ayumi looked down at him with sad eyes. "Come here" she said wrapping her arms around the enfant. She let the boy cry in her arms. "Hush, I can give you a home, with other little children just like you!" _

_Naruto stopped crying "A h-home?" he asked bewildered. _

_She nodded. "A home at the orphanage"_

_**End of Flashback**_

The blonde steered the boat down the river at an easy pace loving the feeling of wind on his face. Escaping the orphanage was easy enough; it was the rest of the journey that had scared Naruto. He had no idea what lay ahead, or _who_ he might meet.

000

After a night and a day of sailing Naruto was feeling down. "What the?" he yelled as the boat came to a sudden stop. He gasped, No, not yet. He tapped on the glass counter that showed how much gas the boat had left. Empty.

He looked around trying to see through the thick darkness. He shivered as the cold air nipped at his face. "A house!" he chirped. There, over the river was a grand house, almost like a castle. He frowned "How the hell am I going to get there?"

Naruto sighed and jumped into the river. He gasped for breath for the freezing water had stolen it from him. It was, much deeper then he thought it was, and he was way farther from the house, then what he had thought. "Fuck" he cursed.

"Swim!" Naruto reminded his stubborn body. His arms and legs kicked at the water. This was bad, it was dark and cold. And he was hungry and exhausted. The blonde continued to swim, getting number and number with each second.

Naruto saw the house clearly now, it looked eerie and unfriendly. He pulled himself onto the shore and panted for breath. He turned onto his back and shivered. "I have to make it to the house" This was easier said then done. Naruto pulled at the earth in front of him, inching ever so slowly towards the house.

"I need to-" he fell to the ground. Naruto held himself limply, and took shallow breaths to ease his bursting lungs. The world around him slowly blurred and he felt his eyelids taunting him. Then it all went black.

**TBC**

Mwah! Cliff hanger! Lol. I am so evil. Any who, please read and review, it makes me giggle! Flames will be used to make the fic better.

Ryuji


	2. Meeting the Uchiha!

Whoa! I'm very happy with the feedback I'm getting from my lovely reviewers! And lol, I fixed the spelling mistake in thier last names. :P

So I hope you all enjoy Chapter two. :3

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skip

Chapter two: meeting the Uchiha

'Did I die?' Naruto thought lazily. Before he was miserable and cold but now everything around him was soft and warm. He blinked a couple of times before peering up from where he lay. He was in a huge blue bed, in a giant pale blue room. "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the Uchiha resident" came a husky voice.

Narutos head shot in the direction of the voice. He stifled a gasp when he saw a very attractive boy. The boy was taller then Naruto and was quite slim. He was a brilliant pale and had dark blue hair. But the most intriguing thing about the boy was his black eyes. Naruto blushed when he realized what he was thinking. "W-who are y-you?" he stammered.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke took a seat at the end of the bed. "Now, who might you be?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He said smiling brightly. Naruto liked this place, and even tough he didn't know Sasuke he felt like he could trust the boy.

"Okay, don't go anywhere Dobe, I'll make you something to eat" Sasuke walked out of the room and smirked when he heard the blond bristle from the pet name.

Sasuke leaned against a counter as he poured water into a ramen cup. "Its been a while since someone of my flavor has come around" he smirked remembering the blonde. "And he is very interesting" Sasuke put a finger to his chin, in thought. He shook his head in desison. "I will court Naruto, to see if he is truly my mate"

000

Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke bring in a steaming cup of ramen. "Good food!" he squealed. Sasuke placed the food on a side table and watched in awe as the blonde demolished the food.

"So how old are you, Naruto?"

The blonde looked up from his bowl, and swallowed. "Sixteen, you?"

Sasuke snickered 'I'm 1800 years old' "I'm seventeen and a half," he said taking a seat on the bed. "Now onto more serious questions"

Naruto looked up and the raven and gulped. "Uh..Okay, like what?"

"How did you end up half dead on the shore of my house?" Sasuke wasn't the kind of person who would beat around the bush.

Naruto sighed and pushed the empty bowl off his lap. "Long story"

"I have time"

"Really long story!" the blonde tried again.

"I have all the time in the world" Sasuke glared.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "You can be such a Teme!" he said sticking his tongue out at the raven. Sasuke seemed very amused by this gesture. "Well" he began trying to figure out what to say. "I lived in a orphanage for a long as I can remember, and I hated it. So I stole a boat and ran away but the boat ran out of gas. So I swam to your house, and here I am now!" He took a big breath and looked at Sasuke.

"Rest, you must be tired from your adventure. I'll show you around the house when you wake up" The blonde nodded and snuggled under the silk covers.

000

Sasuke returned the room to watch the boy sleep. He had to admit Naruto was adorable, with his petite frame, tan skin, and sun kissed hair. If the blonde would allow it he had just found his new mate. Naruto shot up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Sasuke.

"Do you want to see the house now?"

"Yes!" Naruto jumped out of the bed and followed Sasuke down a case of stairs. He looked around at the beautiful house. It felt like he was in a castle. It kind of looked like a hunted castle where everything was dull and boring.

"Wow!" Naruto echoed as he entered a huge kitchen. "Not much to see here" Sasuke said leading Naruto down a long corridor with tons of doors. He finally stopped at a red door. "This is the TV room," he said pointing at the TV. He chuckled when the blondes jaw hung agape.

"Its massive!" Naruto said in disbelief.

Sasuke continued his tour showing the blonde bathrooms and other unimportant rooms. "Other then my room, which you have already seen, this is my favorite place in this house" They entered a crimson room.

"Oh my god!" Naruto looked wide-eyed at the walls, which were covered by bookshelves. There were books of every size and color; there was also a large wooden desk.

"Naruto, where are you planning to go?" Sasuke asked watching the blond read the labels of the books.

Naruto laughed and scratched his cheek "I don't really know" he admitted sheepishly.

Sasuke smirked 'Just what I hopped for'. "Follow me there's one more room I want to show you"

"This room looks just like yours" Naruto said looking around.

"This room is connected to my room and has its own bathroom" Naruto nodded listening intently to everything Sasuke said. "And it is also your new room" Sasuke waited as the words sunk in.

"NANI?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde's reaction "I said it's your new room"

Naruto hugged Sasuke happily. The raven blushed at the sudden act of affection. "Oh thank you so much, Sasuke, I don't know how I could ever repay you!" The blonde nestled his head in Sasukes chest. "I finally have a real home".

**TBC**

Gwah! I hate this chapter, but I had to introduce Naruto to his new home. I hope I didn't bore you all to death! Don't forget to read and review!

Ryuji


	3. Rain rain go away!

Holy cow! So many reviews. I just have one more question for everyone, what other pairings do you want to see in this fic? I hope to receive a few suggestions. :D

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." Speech

'...' Thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter three: rain, rains go away!

"Do you want to see the outside of the house?" Sasuke asked picking up the dishes from the table.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke brought him to the backward. There was a nice dock on the river with a table and chairs. Naruto took a seat on the deck and stared into the water. "Look at the fish!" he giggled splashing his feet in the direction of the small fish.

"Do you want to fish?" Sasuke asked taking a seat beside Naruto.

"I don't really know how," The blonde admitted sheepishly.

Sasuke grinned, "I'll teach you"

The raven got two fishing rods from the shed, and gave one to Naruto.

"Hold it like this" Sasuke said holding his fishing rod out for Naruto to see.

Naruto frowned "Like what?" he asked fumbling with his rod.

Sasuke sighed and put his rod down. "Like this" he said placing his large hands over Narutos small ones.

"Now what?"

"You wait for the fish to bite" Sasuke whispered.

They waited for a while as a fish swam around the hook. Sasuke blushed when he noticed he was still holding Narutos hands.

"Can you do it yourself?" The raven asked retreating his hands.

"No, I want your help!" the blonde pouted, while Sasuke chuckled.

"Hey, hey, look!" Naruto yelled happily holding the line up. "I caught it!" he cheered proudly. Naruto un-hooked the fish and dropped it back into the lake. "Ne, Sasuke, could we go swimming?"

"Do you know how to swim, dobe?" Sasuke teased.

"Sure!" The blonde said, pulling his shirt over his head. Sasuke watched as Naruto took his clothes off. He couldn't help but glare at the pair of orange boxers.

The boys jumped into the water and began to splash one other. Naruto laughed as he dunked Sasuke under the water. They continued to attack each other in the lake until they couldn't take it anymore.

"You a-are such a d-dobe!" Sasuke complained trying to catch his breath on the shoreline.

Naruto just smiled and laughed. "You s-should have seen your f-face!" Both boys laughed in unison.

The raven looked at Naruto and smiled. A real smile. Sasuke very soldem laughed and smiled so this feeling was something completely new to him. "Naruto, thank you- for everything"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned.

"We should go in now, it looks like it's going to rain" The raven said standing up.

Naruots eyes went wide "N-no. It's not going to r-rain!" he stuttered.

Sasuke looked at the blonde very confused.

000

"Goodnight Dobe!" Sasuke yelled from his room.

"G-goodnight" The blonde stuttered from under his covers. To Narutos much dismay it was raining, hard. There was already lighting he was just waiting for the thunder.

He hoped sleep would claim him soon.

**Flash Back:**

_"Don't go!" pouted a young Naruto._

_Pretty brunette women smiled. "Honey, we have to go, but we will be back tomorrow when you wake up"_

_"Yeah sport, cheer up!" a tall blonde man chimed in. "Tammie will be here to look after you while were gone"_

_"But mama, daddy, its raining!" argued the child. To prove his point a loud clash of thunder roared._

_"Don't worry, its just water!" The brunette bent down and kissed Narutos cheek._

_"We will be back around nine tomorrow!" The man hugged Naruto._

_"We love you Naruto," The pair said._

_"I love you too!"_

_000_

_"Naruto, how about we watch TV, until bedtime" Tammie suggested._

_The child looked up at the redhead smiling. "Okay!"_

_They sat on the couch watching cartoons for a long while. Until thunder boomed around them. "I don't like the rain!" shuddered the blonde._

_"Me either" complained Tammie. "Are you scared?" she asked him sweetly._

_The blonde just nodded. "Come, I'll hold you" she said stretching her arms out. She cuddled the blonde until he was almost asleep._

_-Bring- rang a near by phone._

_Tammie moved the blonde and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Naruto watched Tammie talk on the phone, he was very confused; she didn't look very happy._

_-CRASH- the thunder crashed down again._

_Naruto watched wide-eyed as Tammie dropped the phone and gasped. "N-no" she stammered. "It can't be!" she stepped back and fell to her knees._

_"Tamie-chan!" the blonde yelled running to the girl's side. "What's wrong?"_

_Tears rolled down Tammie's cheeks. "Come here" she urged. Naruto did what he was told. Tammie wrapped her arms around Naruto and sobbed. "I-im so s-sorry!"_

**End flashback**

Naruto bolted up in his bed and ran to Sasukes room. He knew he was crying but he didn't care. "Sasuke!" he choked out.

The raven turned in his sleep and mumbled something.

"S-sasuke!" he croaked again.

This time Sasuke woke and stared at the blonde. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto jumped in Sasuke bed and sobbed. "R-ain, mama, d-daddy!"

Sasuke stared confused. "I don't know what's wrong but, I hate to see you this way, can I do anything?"

The blonde nodded. "Hold me, please!" Naruto knew this was a crazy demand.

Sasuke took the blonde in his grasp, and let him cry in his chest. He looked down at Naruto who had cried himself to sleep in his arms. "You owe me an explanation" he whispered and laid the blonde down in his bed.

**TBC**

Sighs I dislike this chapter too!

Anyways, I would like to take this time to thank all my reviewers, your reviews have brightened my days hugs everybody

Ryuji


	4. Nothing but a freak!

Mwah! I have finished chapter four, sorry for the long wait! I had a cold and I was too lazy to get to a computer:P

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter four: Nothing but a freak

_"Naruto you should know my secret"_

_"Know what?" asked a confused blonde._

_Sasuke just smiled "You'll see in time" he said walking away from the blonde. Sasuke needn't to prepare; for tonight his secret came out._

_000_

_Naruto giggled as Sasuke blindfolded him. "I'm so excited" he squealed._

_"Now wait until I saw so, and you can see my secret" Sasuke led Naruto outdoors and took a deep breath._

_Sasuke stretched his arms out and flexed his hands, causing sharp nails to jut out of his fingers. He opened his mouth and hissed as two fangs formed. Sasuke smiled knowing the best part was coming. He knew his eyes were bloodshot already, and he rejoiced in the feeling of two bat wings sprouting out of his back._

_"You can look now"_

_The blonde spun around and tosses the piece of cloth aside. Sasuke watched waiting for a reaction._

_Naruto gasped and pointed, then screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"Naruto it's me!" Sasuke yelled reaching out for the other boy._

_"No, stay away!" Naruto screamed stumbling backwards._

_"I wont hurt you!" urged Sasuke desperately._

_"I said stay away, you __**freak**__!"_

_Sasuke watched wide-eyed as Naruto ran. He didn't make a move to run after the only person he had ever cared for. And at the moment he just couldn't feel anything at all._

"Fuck!" panted Sasuke springing forward in his bed. He looked around franticly, sweat dripping off his body. "It was all a dream," he stated dumbly. Sasuke looked down at the sleeping boy beside him. "I thought you would understand"

000

"Mmmf" mumbled Naruto turning over. The boy got up lazily and stretched. "Sasuke?" he asked looking around. "Sasuke where are you?" Naruto stumbled out of bed frowning "Where the hell are you Sasuke?"

Naruto decided to go looking for the raven; peeping in and out of rooms. "When I find that bastard I swear" he trailed off. The blonde stopped in front of a black door and gasped. "Sasuke must be in here," he said pushing the door wide open.

The room was dark except for the soft glow coming from the lit candles. Everything was black; the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. And the only thing in the room was a large black bed and a side table.

Naruto looked around bewildered. "What do you want?" asked a small voice.

The blonde jumped startled "S-sauke?"

"Yes Naruto, it's me"

Naruto squinted and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I needn't to think" came the response.

Naruto scampered to the bed "About what?" he asked innocently.

Sasuke ignored the question "How do you feel about the supernatural?"

Naruto was taken back by the question but smiled "I think it's interesting"

The raven pursed his lips. "What if a person you knew was actually a vampire?"

Naruto laughed lightheartedly. But Sasuke didn't find anything funny about his question.

000

"Naruto I want to show you to the roof" Sasuke led Naruto onto the roof of his mansion. "There's the lake, and the forest," he explained pointing out the landmarks.

They sat there quietly. "Naruto, what happened last night?"

The blonde noticeably stiffened. "My parent died in a rain storm"

Sasuke nodded moving closer to the boy "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" Naruto whispered, "I know you have no parents either"

This was a sensitive spot on Sasuke; his past. He bit his lip and nodded.

**Flashback**

_"No Itachi!" boomed a large male._

_"You can never see her again!" wailed a smaller woman._

_"Why?" protested Itachi outraged?_

_Sasuke watched quietly as his parents fought with Itachi._

_"Because, she's human!"_

_The women had clamed down "Humans and vampires aren't meant to be" she explained in a small voice._

_"But she loves me, for who I am!" _

_"I don't care, never look at her again!" ordered the man._

_Itachi glared. "I hate you, both of you!"_

_Sasuke gasped, as his father lashed out at Itachi. _

_"Stop fighting you two!" screeched the women._

_"Stay out of this!" said Itachi putting his index finger against her forehead._

_Sasuke did nothing, he said nothing, he just watched helplessly as both his father and mother fell to the ground. He watched as Itachi fled the scene without a word of remorse._

**End flashback**

It was getting late and Naruto had fallen asleep against Sasuke shoulders. Sasuke stared sadly at the sunset as his mothers words echoed through his head. '_Humans and vampires aren't meant to be' _Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed, "Where does that leave me and Naruto?"

**TBC**

Wow, I don't know what to think about this chapter. So I suggest you review and tell me what you think! ;)

Ryuji


	5. Lost and found!

I read over chapters one to four and I noticed I have a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry about that I'm a little lazy. So please bear with me :D

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter five: Lost and found

_Sasuke smirked as Naruto ran around in his boxers._

_"Where did my clothes go?" the blonde asked innocently._

_The raven shrugged, enjoying every second of this ordeal._

_Naruto pouted "But I'm cold without my clothes"_

_"I can warm you up"_

"Shit!" Sasuke screamed falling out of his bed. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "This is the third time this week I've had a dream like that," he grumbled.

"Sasuke what did you dream about?" asked Naruto from the chair beside the bed.

The raven gulped and felt sweat drip down his face. He had recently been having certain urges towards the blonde.

"It must have been a good dream because you kept saying things like 'I want' and 'please give it to me' "

Sasuke blushed "I-I was dreaming of a-a treasure!" he blurted out "Yeah a t-treasure, it's hidden in the forest, and I r-really want it!"

Naruto's face lit up "Do you really **really **want it?"

Sasuke nodded 'The dobe _actually _bought my excuse!'

"Okay, I'm going to go explore the house!" Naruto said skipping out of the room. He ran outside and stared at the forest. "Sasuke wants that treasure, if I find it for him I'll be able to repay him for everything!"

000

Naruto had wandered deep into the forest and he couldn't see the house anymore. "The treasure should be here somewhere" He continued to walk deeper into the luscious forest. He peered up at the tall trees that swayed in the wind.

"Nwah!" screeched something from behind the blonde.

"Ahhh!" screamed Naruto running blindly ahead. He ran as far away from the sound as he could but stumbled on a overgrown root and fell face first into the damp ground. Naruto looked behind him, searching for the source of that awful sound. He found two squirrels fighting over a peanut.

He gasped as pain shot up his leg. He twisted his body against a tree and stared down at his leg. "What the?" he pulled his pant leg up.

Naruto's ankle was swollen and a little bluish, he also had a long gash up his leg, which bled freely. Naruto bit his lip and tried to stand, he found his self back on the ground. "I can't walk!" he choked.

"Could this get any worse?" he complained stiffly. Naruto looked up as a water droplet hit his nose. "Why did I open my big mouth?" he grumbled.

Naruto sat there and watched the rain splash against his numb leg. "I'm cold, hungry and in pain" he concluded. Naruto sneezed and held himself to keep warm. "Sasuke, come save me!" he begged weakly.

000

"Things are quiet, a little too quiet!" Sasuke said searching the house "Where the hell did that dobe go?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks as the answer hit him.

**Flashback:**

_"You bought me new clothes?"_

_"Of course, dobe, you have no clothes"_

_Naruto pouted "But you have already bought me a ton of other stuff!"_

_"So?"_

_"I feel bad, you give me everything and I have nothing for you!" Argued the blonde._

_Sasuke sighed, "I have told you a million times, your giving me something no one else can!"_

_Naruto scratched his head "What am I giving you?"_

_The raven just smirked "You'll see in time"_

_"Sasuke you teme, tell me!"_

**End Flashback**

"That idiot wants to repay me by trying to get that imaginary treasure!" Sasuke yelled running into the forest. "Damn you wet dreams!" he cursed.

000

"Naruto, Naruto where are you?"

"Sasuke?" asked a weak voice.

"Dobe!" Sasuke fell to his knees and looked at the blonde. Naruto was pale and his clothes were soaked against his body. "Are you okay?"

"Sasuke it hurts!" said Naruto in a hoarse voice.

The raven took Naruto in his arms. He felt terrible; if he hadn't lied the blonde wouldn't be in such pain. "I'm sorry"

Naruto smiled slightly "Thank you, for saving me"

"Can you walk?"

The blonde nodded side to side. "Nope"

"It's okay I'm here," Sasuke said picking up the blonde bridal style. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, if only I had tol-"

"It's not your fault, it's mine," the blonde argued softly.

"Are you mad at me?"

" I could never be mad at you" Naruto smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. "I lo-" his head fell softly to the side.

Sasuke stared at the uncoinsus blonde, his mind spinning. 'What was he going to say?' his mind screamed. 'I looked for the treasure' or maybe he was going to say 'I lost my watch' or he could of said-'. Sasuke slapped his forehead. "There is no way he was ever going to say those three words"

000

Naruto slept soundly in Sasukes bed as the raven watched over him. Sasuke rested his head on his hands 'Humans and vampires aren't meant to be' sang a little voice in his head. "For some crazy reason if you ever were going to say 'I love you' what exactly would _I_ do?"

**TBC**

I really like this chapter it's just so fuzzy. I have noticed something; more people favorite this story and alert it then actually reviewing, there's nothing wrong with that but just remember I don't bite reviewers! R&R :D

Ryuji


	6. Being the ass!

The day after I uploaded chapter five, I got at least 30 emails from fanfiction. Thanks everybody, I love all your support! 3

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter six: Being the ass

'Did I die?' Naruto thought, "Whoa, major case of deja vu!" The blonde tried to turn over on his side, but found his leg was as heavy as lead.

"Don't move, dobe!" ordered Sasuke from the seat beside the bed.

Naruto turned his head to glare at the raven, "What am I going to do, if I can't move?" he asked franticly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Until you get better I'm going to be your _ass_"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naruto asked wrinkling his nose in confusion.

The raven sighed and shifted in his seat " I'm going to tend to your every need, or in other words be your ass"

Naruto giggled and smiled brightly "Wow, thanks Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, 'anything to make you smile, dobe'

000

"Sasuke, I'm huuuungry!" cooed Naruto from his bed.

Sasuke rubbed his temples and ran upstairs to Naruto's room. "You just ate!" he yelled.

"But I'm a growing boy!" Naruto argued cutely.

The raven sighed in defeat, "What do you want to eat?"

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought "Uhhh.. how about some Ramen!"

"Again?"

"Don't question my authorities!" snapped Naruto playfully.

Sasuke boiled water and grabbed a ramen cup. "The last time I ate was about seven months ago," he grumbled. "And that lamb was only a baby" he continued.

"Here your majesty!" the raven said sarcastically, placing the Ramen on the blondes lap.

"Twank woo!" Naruto said in a baby voice, snapping a pair of chop sticks in two.

"Hey, anybody home?" asked a high-pitched voice.

Sasuke stiffened, "Sasuke who's that?" asked Naruto frightened.

"Don't make me go vampire on your ass!" ranted a low male voice.

"Shut up!" complained another voice.

Sasuke clenched his fist. "Stay here Naruto," he ordered as he ran down the stairs.

"It's not like I can go anywhere!" yelled Naruto at his retreating back.

000

"Gaara, Temari, Kankoro? What the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Sasuke outraged.

"We wanted to see you again," gushed Temari.

"There's a human upstairs!" snapped Sasuke, pointing to Narutos room.

Gaara smirked "I see you have finally found a fuck toy" snickered the red head.

"Lets go see her!" Temari giggled. Skipping happily up the stairs followed by her two brothers.

Sasuke slapped his head and went to the kitchen; he really needed some Advil right about now.

000 (**AN:** Naruto is now sitting up in bed)

Temari stopped in her tracks and looked around the pale room. Finding the bed she examined the person in it. "It's a boy!" she squealed. "Hot!"

Naruto stared at the three intruders. There was a short girl with four blonde pigtails, an even shorter red head boy with lots of eyeliner on, and a tall brunette boy. "W-who are you p-people?" he stammered. " And where's S-sasuke?"

Gaara laughed. "Were friends of Sasuke, and don't worry he's just downstairs"

"Has you raped you yet?" asked Kankoro bluntly.

Narutos eyes went wide and he spat his ramen out. "Has he what?" he chocked.

"I'd take that as a no" concluded Temari, taking a seat by the bed. "So, how long have you and Sasuke been dating?"

Naruto looked around confused, he saw Gaara and Kankoro smirking and whispering something about 'humans' and Temari bouncing in her seat waiting for an answer. "D-dating?" he croaked.

Temari shook her head. "Yes, dating!"

Naruto shook his head, "Oh no, Sasuke doesn't like me in that kind of way!" he said trying to defend himself.

Everyone in the room laughed, excluding a confused blonde. Kankoro came forward, leaning over the bed to get a closer look at the boy "Are you gay?" he asked smirking.

"NANI?" Naruto screamed. He noticeably squirmed under the covers. "I mean, well- you see, i-it depends!" he blurted out.

Gaara took a couple steps closer and grinned evilly, "There's _alot _you don't know about Sasuke, so be careful!" he said turning away from the bed, and stepping down the stairs.

"Never let your guard down!" chuckled Kankoro, following Garra down.

"And expect the unexpected!" Temari giggled skipping after her brothers. She stopped at the top of the steps "We enjoyed meeting you Naruto!" she said before disappearing downstairs.

The blonde sighed, "That was strange," he said putting his empty Ramen bowl on the side table. "They were acting as if they weren't human!" he continued laughing. "And they must of thought me and Sasuke were more then just friends, but were not!" he frowned as the words he had just said sunk in.

000

"Did my _friends_ scare you?" asked Sasuke entering the blondes' room.

Naruto made a popping sound with his mouth "No, they were really nice" he said 'and a little horny' he thought, remembering the question they had asked him.

"They didn't mention anything _strange_, did they?" the raven asked chewing on his bottom lip.

The blonde played with his fingers broadly " Not really, but they wanted to know if I was gay" he looked at Sasuke square in the eye, "And I told them sure, I hope your okay with that" he whispered a little self conscious.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with his mouth agape 'did I just shit my pants?' he asked shocked. 'who cares, he's gay! he's gay!' his mind shouted doing the hokey pokey. Sasuke realized he hadn't said anything and smiled "No, that's fine!" he breathed happily.

Naruto sighed in relief "I didn't want our friendship to be awkward!" he confessed looking down at the bed.

Sasuke smirked 'believe me, now that I know your gay, our friendship is anything but awkward!'

**TBC**

This chapter is shit! I have most of the other chapters already planned out, I'm planning to have about **12 **or so chapters, so if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to say them. Read && Reveiw! D

Ryuji


	7. Authors Note!

**Please read:**

You might all be wondering why I haven't updated for a _really_ long time; I'm just a little bit stuck. I mean, I'm having problems making the plot work. And I have a lot of things going on in my life, including school, which just started. I hope you all understand that I'm **not **giving up on this story, but it might be a little while before I get back on track with a new chapter. Suggestions are **greatly **appreciated, and I need your opinion on how this story should end; either very sad and tragic or fluffy and sweet. Good news is I'm continuing writing so there should be a few new stories up in the near future. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and I wish some of you might possibly submit a suggestion.

Thank you all for your understanding and support!

- Ryuji


	8. You know your gonna be mine!

I'm back, and thanks to everyone's wonderful suggestions I have the whole story planned out! The ending is totally going to sweet and fluffy, but there is going to be a little drama before the happily ever after! So enough chitchat, on with chapter eight!

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter seven: You know you're gonna be mine

Sasuke woke up with a wide smile plastered onto his face. 'The sun is shining, birds are singing, and Naruto's gay' He sighed happily into his pillow "Could life get any better?" he thought out loud.

He lay in his bed for a while thinking over his own question, he suddenly frowned deeply 'Just because he's gay doesn't make him yours!' argued the better half of the raven. 'SO!' screamed another voice inside Sasukes head 'We'll just win the blonde sucker over, you know make the first move!'

The vampire pondered why the hell there were two voices within his head, but decided to brush it off. "Making the first move sounds good to me!"

000

Naruto blinked a couple of times before yawning comically. It had been a few days since his little adventure into the woods, and his body had healed buetifully. His fever had vanished, and his leg had a long brown scab covering the cut.

The blonde sniffed the air and grinned, "Sasuke's making breakfast!" he announced obviously. Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed downstairs in his orange kitty pajamas.

"G'moring sunshine" Sasuke said smirking.

"Morning teme" huffed Naruto sitting down at the end of the wooden table. There were two white plates on either side of the table and two glasses. "What's for breakfast?" he asked trying to see over Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven placed a stack of golden pancakes onto the blondes' plate, and went to the fridge to get some milk and syrup. He heard the blonde gasp behind him, and he couldn't help but smile.

They ate breakfast quietly, mostly because Naruto was sucking his pancakes down like a vacuum. "Remember to chew!" scolded Sasuke, but that didn't seem to affect Naruto at all.

After Naruto had finished about 20 pancakes, and Sasuke managed to get 2 down it was time.

"Naruto have you ever been to a fair?" The vampire asked nervously, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Naruto looked at Sasuke intrigued "Like a carnival?"

Sasuke nodded.

"No, never!" Naruto said obviously getting excited "Why?" he asked almost bouncing out of his seat.

"Well.." Sasuke wiped his forehead 'why is it getting so hot in here?' his eyes darted around the room as he tried to think of the right words to say.

"There's a fair in the village just past the forest" He paused to loosen his shirt collar 'god it's so hard to breathe!' "And.. I was wondering, cause you know" He took a deep breath "Do you want to come with me to the fair around 7:30?"

"Oh my god, of course!" Naruto squealed, "I'm going to a fair!" He yelled jumping up pumping his fists in the air.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; figured the dobe wouldn't think it was a date. He sighed, well there was nothing wrong with two gay guys going to the fair together. Just then Sasuke realized he had bitten off way more then he could chew.

000

Seven thirty had come around a lot faster then Sasuke had expected.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto bedroom door and gave it a little knock. "Dobe, are you ready?"

The door swung open and out bounced an energetic blonde. "I'm so ready!" he gushed. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he looked great, even if he was just wearing a black tee and jeans.

'Fuck I'm so screwed!' Sasuke thought before leaving the house.

000

The fair was everything Naruto had imagined and more. There were like a billion rides ranging from the merry-go-round to some scarier big rides. The smells were delicious and Naruto could clearly see cotton candy stales and popcorn machines. The whole atmosphere of it all was just so pleasant, with families winning games, and couples flirting on rides.

"Let's go!" Yelled Naruto grabbing Sasukes hand and pulling him towards the ticket booth.

"Calm down Dobe" breathed Sasuke calmly. He smirked when the blonde didn't let go of his hand during the wait in the line.

"Two all access bracelet's please" Sasuke said reading the sign on the side of the booth. The man nodded and got out two bright green paper bracelets. Naruto let go of Sasuke hand and held his arm out for the man to put on the bracelet.

"Where should we go first?" he asked looking around the fair wide eyed. Sasuke frowned he liked holding Naruto small soft hands. "I want to go on that ride," exclaimed Naruto pointing at the merry-go-round.

Sasuke pursed his lips "Merry-go-rounds aren't my ride" he said plainly. 'Mostly because there's kids the height of my kneecap on it!'

Naruto ignored Sasuke and ran over to the line up behind two girls and their mother. "Please Sasuke I've never been on one before!" he begged giving Sasuke a puppy dog stare.

He sighed in defeat "Whatever" The girl motioned that they for the next couple of people to get on the ride, she took tickets on the way.

She paused at the pair "Are you and your son planning to go on together?" she asked sweetly.

Naruto nearly fell over "I'm no-" Sasuke quickly covered the blondes' mouth. This was a great excuse for two grown men to sit on a merry-go-round together.

"Umm.. Yeah" Sasuke said awkwardly pushing Naruto forward. The raven sat down on a two person pink pony, and Naruto sat in front of him.

"Why did you tell her I was your son?" Naruto demanded shifting in his seat.

"I dunno, but if anyone asks I'm your dad" The ride had began and the freakish music started up. The horse they sat on jolted up and down in synch with the music.

Naruto giggled at the ride "Okay, sure thing"

The ride ending and everyone exited through a small gate. "That one!"

Sasuke glanced at what Naruto was talking about, the bumper cars. He grinned, "I bet I'll smash your car to bits"

The blonde raised an eyebrow but jumped into a red car. He fastened his seat belt around his waist and gripped the steering wheel.

The raven chose a black car. He smirked he would totally kill the blondes car. The announcer at the ride pressed a red button at the control switch "Okay Go!" he yelled. Sasuke licked his lips and stepped on the gas petal aiming at a certain someone. Out of nowhere a yellow car stopped right in front of Sasuke. The vampire frowned; he looked up at the driver 'Any day fatass'

Sasuke was jerked foward from a blow to the back. He heard a loud chuckle "I thought you were going to smoke me Sasuke-kun!" taunted the blonde ramming into Sasukes car again.

'I would' thought Sasuke lamely 'If fatey mc fatass over here moved!'

000

Naruto took Sasukes hand "I'm tired of rides, can we get something to eat?" he asked examining different food stalls.

"Sure, what do you want?" Sasuke didn't care what they did as long as he was with _his _Naruto.

"Cotton candy!"

The vampire nodded and bought a stick of fresh cotton candy from a near by vender. "Here" he said handing Naruto the sweet pink candy.

Naruto gushed and happily took his cotton candy hungrily. He bit the candy off and let it melt on his tongue. "Oh my god, it's so cute!" gasped Naruto running up to a ring toss booth. He stared up at a huge stuffed fox, with the biggest blue eyes ever.

Sasuke grinned "Naruto could you buy me a bottle of water please?" he asked giving Naruto a five dollar bill. The blonde scurried off to the same place where they bought the cotton candy.

The raven turned his attention back to the man behind in the booth. "One ring please" The man rolled his eyes and brought Sasuke a small red ring. The vampire handed him a toonie and focused on the green bottle in the middle. 'I'm a vampire for fuck sakes' he thought snapping his wrist and letting the ring fly.

It landed perfectly onto the bottle and the man scoffed "What prize?" he asked scratching his nut sack.

"That one"

The man paused itching his crotch and unhooked the fox from to booth. "Thanks for playing"

Sasuke walked off ignoring the fact that the guy had called him a jackass under his breath. 'I should introduce him to that fat ass at the bumper cars, they'd love each other' he snickered quietly sneaking up behind the dobe. "Hey Naruto, look what I won!" he exclaimed holding out the plushie.

"Aww, Sasuke thanks!" Naruto squealed latching himself onto the taller boy.

Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat up, so he pried the blonde off and gave him his prize. But still, he didn't like that his heart was on overdrive at the moment. "It's getting late" he said after a long silence. And it was true, it had to be at least 8:40 by now, and it was starting to get dark.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He grabbed Sasukes hand quickly and pulled him gently past the crowds "We have time for one more ride!"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; they had been on every ride at the fair except for a few rides built for two-year-old girls.

Sasukes eyes went wide and he could hear his heart in his ears. The farris wheel. The biggest and most romantic ride at the park, with couples lined up to get on the colorful ride. It was perfect, they air was filled with music and laughter, it smelt of sweet candy, and it was dark so the farris wheel glowed it's soft neon lights.

The vampire was utterly confused. It was obvious that Naruto knew this wasn't a date, but he still acted as if he liked Sasuke, holding his hand and now bringing him to the farris wheel. 'What the hell is going on?' screamed his mind, yet he didn't care what happened. He was here now with Naruto and nothing else mattered.

"Are you ready?" asked the teenager running the farris wheel. The pair nodded and sat down on the pink seat. The girl put the safety rail on and waved goodbye.

The two went slowly up as other couples got on. Finally the ride was filled up and the girl signaled that they were ready to start.

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and smiled brightly. "Look at the sky" he sighed. It was dark now and the moon and stars shown brightly adding a romantic effect. The blonde turned his head to look at the raven. "Sasuke today was amazing, and I really enjoyed it!" he whispered staring into Sasuke eyes.

Sasukes heart was in his throat and he could feel himself giving into temptation. He watched as the blonde slowly closed his eyes and began to lean in. Sasuke also leaned in 'Finally I get to kiss my Naruto!' he thought letting his eyes flutter shut.

There lips were only inches away and Sasuke was already rejoicing. '3..2..1'

"Whoa look!" Naruto yelled pointing up at the sky. The fireworks had begun and the sky burst with different splashes of colour.

Sasuke almost fell out of the seat; he had been so close to kissing Naruto! He blushed and crossed his arms. Sasuke couldn't help it he smiled faintly as he watched the fireworks. "Dobe" he whispered lovingly shaking his head.

**TBC**

I'm so mean! They almost kissed, but no I had to be a bum! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my comeback chapter, and you better review and tell me exactly how you feel about it! Thanks for all your support and love!

Ryuji


	9. Hesitate, think it over!

I felt so bad for having the 'almost kiss' in the last chapter. SO there might, possibly, maybe be a kiss in this chapter! Gwah, okay there is so enjoy! D

Warnings: Rated T for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter eight: Hesitate, think it over!

Last night had been very hectic, after the farris wheel the pair jumped into Sasuke's car and drove home; only to get caught in traffic. After numerous hours of driving they pulled up into the driveway. Naruto had already fallen asleep in the car so Sasuke had to carry him in bridal style, but once inside the vampire was confronted with a tough situation.

**FlashBack:**

Sasuke shook Naruto's limp body from outside the car door, "Wake up" he hissed unbuckling the blondes seat belt. Naruto yawned and turned over in the seat. The vampire grunted in defeat and gently lifted the smaller boy out of the vehicle.

The raven held the boy close to his chest bridal style, blushing at their closeness. He dragged the boy in his arms and kicked the door open with little ease. Sasuke slowly made his way up the spiraled staircase, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Finally" he cheered once making it to the top of the stairs, he quickly tried placing Naruto into his bed when he was smacked in the face with a situation. The blonde wouldn't let go, he had a tight grasp on Sasuke shirt and he planned to keep it that way. "Let go" begged Sasuke yearning to crawl into his own bed.

"You win" Sasuke whispered after a few minutes bringing Naruto into his bedroom. He slowly got into the huge bed with Naruto latched onto him and lay down. "Happy now?" he asked very irritated. Naruto mumbled something resembling 'yes' in his sleep and smiled.

**End FlashBack**

The beautiful rays of the morning sun burst through the open curtains in Sasuke's bedroom, splashing onto the faces of a certain pair. Naruto stretched inwardly and snuggled closer into his pillow, he smiled when his pillow sighed in reply. 'Wait what?'

Naruto's eyes shot open and he stifled a scream. He was in the same bed as the Uchiha, with his arms wrapped around the boy's neck, and Sasuke's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. "Sasuke!" the blonde yelled.

Sasuke blinked and slowly woke up. "Wha?" he asked lazily rubbing his eyes.

"Why am I sleeping with you?" Naruto demanded looking up into sleepy black eyes. 'So pretty' he thought randomly.

"Long story, calm down"

Naruto took Sasuke's advice and simmered down "Sorry" he whispered into Sasuke's chest. He lifted his head up and looked back into those pretty black eyes. "And I forgot to thank you for last night!" he chirped leaning up and kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

The vampire felt his cheeks heat up 'OhmygodOhmygod' his mind went on over drive and he felt very dizzy. "Was that kiss a thank you, or something more?" he blurted

Naruto detangled himself from the raven and jumped out of the bed "That's for me to know!" the blonde cooed before running out of the room.

Sasuke reached up and touched his cheek where Naruto had kissed it, "It's time"

000

'It's the perfect time for a confession. Tonight will be a full moon, the one night where vampires have no self control over there vamperic urges.' Sasuke thought the same thing over and over again 'Just tell him you're not human!'

"Naruto do you want to go out for supper tonight?" Sasuke asked starring down at his feet.

Naruto looked up from the table and nodded "M'course, where too?"

Sasuke grinned, "You'll see soon"

000

They sat in the car silently starring out of the windows at the dark sky and the village lights. They had drove deep into the village where only the fanciest houses and stores were. "We're here, dobe"

"Teme" Naruto grumbled under his breath turning his head to look at the resturant. His eyes bulged and gasped "L'Amore?" he asked in disbelief "But this is the most expensive restaurant in this village!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded broadly and led the blonde inside the restaurant. They were immediately greeted by a women wearing a very stylish black uniform "Table for two" she acknowledged. And brought the two to a small round table designed for a couple, with candles and fancy dishes. "To drink?" she asked admiring her long red nails.

Naruto beamed and looked around taking it all in 'I was a orphan with no home, now I'm in the fanciest restaurant ever!' he also glanced at Sasuke 'with one of the most important people in my life'

"Is white wine okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked snapping the blonde out of his trance.

"Oh yeah" Lied the blonde; he had never drunken any sort of alcohol in his life. He brushed that off and picked up the shiny menu, skimming through the selection of food.

Sasuke smiled 'everything is perfect, just him, alone in an amazing restaurant and me' he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Oh my, Sasuke is that you?" squealed a very high-pitched voice.

Both Naruto and Sasuke snapped their heads to look at the speaker, there sitting at a table just inches from them was a pink haired women and her boyfriend who had very interesting eyebrows. "Sakura, Lee?" Sasuke mumbled 'So much for being alone'

"Yosh" Lee said flashing a white smile "Who may this be?" he asked stealing Sakura's thoughts.

"I'm Naruto" the blonde said shaking Lee's hand. "Are you one of Sasukes friends?"

Sakura and Lee laughed, "I guess if being the same race counts," the cotton candy head snorted.

"Wha-"

"How about you two join us!" blurted Sasuke before the conversation reviled his secret too soon. The couple nodded and pulled their table closer.

"So Sasuke, tonight's a full moon, you fancy a hunt later on?" Lee asked pouring the white champagne into Sakura's wine glass.

"A hunt?" Naruto demanded clearly confused. He desperately looked at Sasuke who just gulped.

Sakura took a swing of her Champaign "Yeah you know, being vam-"

"Can I take your order now?" interrupted the waiter. Sasuke sighed in relief; this waiter was going to get a _big _tip.

000

The rest of the dinner went without much talk. Sakura explained her wedding plans with Sasuke and Lee explained his bachelor party with Naruto.

"It was nice meeting you" Naruto said waving goodbye to Sakura and Lee.

"Stay youthful!" shouted Lee at Naruto's retreating back.

Once in the car Naruto chuckled "All your friends ask really weird questions" this was more of a statement then a question. The blonde nestled his head against the headrest and peered out the window. "Isn't the full moon beautiful?" he asked breathlessly.

The vampire closed his eyes to think "As long as there's no blood tonight I'll be fine and not lose control' he opened his eyes and focused on the road.

The sky was pitch black, with no clouds or stars. Just the full moon shining down, calling out to all the blood thursty vampires.

000

Sasuke lazily went upstairs to prepare for bed leaving Naruto in the kitchen.

"I wonder if Sasuke has any chocolate milk," he mumbled searching through the vegetable filled fridge. 'I'm craving chocolate milk!'

"Oh!" Naruto jumped coming up with an idea "Maybe he has some chocolate powder I can mix into my milk" the blonde pulled the milk jug and placed it on the white counter. He reached up for the grey cupboard and opened it, but when he looked up he couldn't see any thing since he was so short.

Naruto pouted and stood on his tippy toes, shoving his head deep into the cupboard. He rummaged through the cupboard, until he felt something that resembled a cocoa can. He pulled the can closer to the edge and looked up "Shit" he cursed as he saw something fall.

"Ahhhh, oh my god!" He yelled in agony as a glass feel and sliced just above his shoulder blade leaving a bleeding gash on his neck. "Fuck" he screamed slapping a hand against his neck; he brought his hand to his face to see it was covered in crimson colored blood. Naruto stumbled back knocking over the milk jug, sending milk flying all over the floor.

Naruto bit his lip so hard it now bled "Ahhhhh" he screamed again.

Sasuke came running down the stairs at full sped "Naruto, Naruto are you all right?" he demanded running into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks as the scent of new blood hit him in the nose. He looked wide-eyed at the Naruto who was holding his neck, with the floors covered in milk, glass, and blood.

Naruto weakly stumbled towards the raven "Help please!" he croaked falling into Sasuke's arms.

'Shit, no!' Sasuke's mind roared. But it was too late, the moon was shining brightly making Sasuke crave blood. Blood that was all around him, all he needed to do was eat it all up.

"Sasuke" whimpered the blonde holding onto the vampire for dear life "Help me"

The vampires' eyes turned blood shot and he licked his fangs. "Of course, Naruto" he snickered sticking his nose into the blood on Naruto's neck and inhaling deeply. Something inside Sasuke exploded 'Blood, sweet delicious blood!'

He had lost all control. Sasuke smirked and licked Naruto's neck, lapping up the blood that continued to bleed from the wound. He sucked the sensitive skin leaving love marks.

The vampire brushed his fangs against Naruto's abused neck 'Just a nibble' he thought licking his lips. Naruto sobbed "Please Sasuke, no!" he cried out.

**TBC**

Whoa, this was a very intense chapter! So you better read and review. Anyways, I changed the rating to 'T' do you all think this rating is to low or what? And also I've decided instead on making a very short sequel I'll just add that into this story, so this fic should be over by 16 chapters at the most.

Thanks everybody read and review:3

Ryuji


	10. Stay with me, always!

Special thanks to these reviewers:

**iloveme5895 **- You were they first person to review this fanfic, and you haven't stopped reviewing since!

**KiokuUchiha **- Ha! Your reviews are so awesome; they always make me smile no matter what!

**Sanouke S. Sagara & Samantai** - I look forward to your reviews after every chapter, the both of you rock!

**Anonymous 'Med' **- I don't know who you are, but your review made me feel like a half decent author!

**c1trus **- You were the 100th reviewer, and your other reviews made me giggle like a madwomen!

**Alrye **- Your review about Sasuke molesting Naruto almost made me piss myself from laughter!

**flutterby818 **- My wonderful friend, and an even better stalker!

Thanks to the nine of you, and of course to anyone who reviewed so far for this fanfic! (Starts crying like some retard)

Warnings: Rated T for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter nine: Stay with me, Always

Naruto shivered as the cold air nipped at his cheeks, he was freezing and he felt oddly alone. The blonde blinked silently and lay up in a familiar bed.

"Owie" he squeaked looking down at his neck; which was scabbed and covered in little pink hickies. Naruto frowned forgetting why his neck was in such condition. He swiftly climbed out of the bed and stared blankly out of the window. Fluffy white snow feel gently from the sky, covering the dead trees and the dieing grass.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows "What happened last night?" he asked himself quietly. All of a sudden the boy was hit with overwhelming emotions, but mostly fear.

"Sasuke!" he yelled running out of the room. Naruto shut his eyes trying to block something out. 'what..?'

"Sasuke?" he screamed. His heart was beating quickly; he was terrified of something he wasn't sure of.

Naruto's feet skid across the kitchen tile, and he gasped 'what..?'

"No!" Naruto continued to run until he saw Sasuke through the glass door to the backyard. He opened the door franticly and ran across the dead earth beneath him. It was cold, so very cold. And the snow continued to float around.

The Uchiha sat on the shore, the exact place he had first meet Naruto. He sat there with his arms limply to his side.

"Sasuke" Naruto sighed happily. Sasuke turned his head slowly and glanced at the blonde. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and his heart wrenched forward in his chest 'that look'

The raven looked at Naruto grimly with those hungry red eyes.

That's when it all came back to Naruto, the chocolate milk, the cut on his neck, and the..

"Vampire" his weak voiced breathed in disbelief.

The vampire smirked and let his bat wings erupt from his back, flapping them rapidly for effect. He held his palms out and let his claws grow, and he opened his mouth and hissed to show off his fangs. "Yes Naruto, a vampire" The raven stood up and cautiously approached the blonde.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with big wide eyes. His face was a mix of mortifying horror and sadness. "No, no!" he repeated shaking his head, as if the idea would just poof away.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek and bit down hard on his own lip. "You can leave me, I'll find you a new home away from here" he took in a shallow breath "Away from me"

The smaller boy slapped Sasuke's hand away from his cheek and glared "Never!" he spat.

The vampire wrinkled his nose in confusion "I'm a freak!" he argued gritting his teeth together "And I almost" he paused and turned away "Killed you!" he spoke softly trying to calm himself.

Naruto burst out in crude laughter. Sasuke stared at him and wondered if maybe the vampire thing was too much to handle for Naruto, and that he had snapped.

"Teme, your so stupid!" the blonde laughed wiping away tears from his eyes. The vampire stared at Naruto desperately, trying to ignore how the snow radiated a slightly romantic glow.

Naruto smiled brightly "I wouldn't care if you were a fucking unicorn, I would still feel the same way about you"

Sasuke was about to protest but Naruto put his index finger against the vampires' cold lips. "Sasuke" he whispered lovingly taking a step towards the taller boy. He looked up into the face of the most gorgeous person he had ever met "It might not be the smartest thing" he grinned slightly taking Sasuke's breath away "But I think I love you"

Those three words 'I love you' rang through Sasuke's entire body. His heart exploded with a new feeling he had never felt before, he was guessing pure pleasure. And finally the record inside his head which always played 'humans and vampires, weren't meant to be' skipped a beat and was replaced by a more suiting sound, the light thud of an over-worked heart.

Sasuke leaned forward, finally getting his kiss. Naruto smiled against the lips and wrapped his arms around a pale neck. Sasuke deepened the kiss letting his tongue explore the open craven of Narutos mouth, he gripped the blondes waist and enjoyed the taste of strawberries and honey. Finally because of that stupid human need for air, the two separated.

They leaned onto each other's foreheads smiling stupidly. Sasuke let their breath mingle before gulping down a lump in his throat. "Naruto.. I love you too"

Said boy giggled and gave the tall vampire another very short sweet kiss. "What does this make us?" Naruto asked, blushing shyly.

Sasuke frowned "Yeah, we need to talk"

Naruto rubbed his temples roughly; his first relationship and already he had gotten the 'we need to talk'.

000

The two managed to get on top of the roof, much to Naruto's dismay. The snow had seized its attack and there was only a light layer of white covering the ground and tree branches.

Naruto sat of the tough shingles and held his knees close to his body for warmth. While Sasuke beside him, lazily resting his arm on his upright knee.

"So" the blonde said breaking the awkward silence "What's the talk about?"

"Well, there's allot you need to learn about vampires" the raven responded looking out into the horizon "Like the stages in a relationship for vampires"

Blondie scratched his head "What do you mean?"

"Love is a very serious thing for a vampire, you have one lover for your whole life" Sasuke smiled when Naruto gushed, "You can't leave that person, and after they die, you usually die from heart break"

Naruto cringed at this "What, what were the stages?" he dared to ask.

"First the man usually courts the women; to make sure they're the _one. _Then the women gets a mark on her neck to show that she's taken, after that they have to make love to show they love each other emotionally and physically" Sasuke snickered at the term 'make love' "The last thing is marriage, where the two become one"

Nod. Nod. Naruto continued to nod, trying to take it all in. "So what stage are we?"

The vampire stood up stiffly and brushed off the invisible dirt off his pants "I've already courted you so-"

"NANI?" "Where, when?"

Sasuke ignored the blonde and made his way to the edge of the roof "The day I meet you" he whispered without turning back.

Naruto ran up to the vampire and grabbed his hands. "Is the talk over?" he asked cutely.

"Not quite" the raven turned around and intertwined his fingers with Narutos. "Naruto you're going to die around eighty years old, I'll die around one million"

"Just turn me into a vampire like you then!" he chirped letting go of Sasuke's hands. The blonde crossed his fingers behind his back.

Sasuke bristled and clenched his hand into a fist. "I would _never _consider that, I would not turn you into some sort of monster!"

"Please!" whined Naruto. Sasuke scowled and picked up Naruto bridal style. He ran up the side of the roof and jumped off, wincing at Naruto's loud scream. Sasuke's wings popped out and flapped repeatedly until the two were safely on the ground.

"No" Sasuke hissed before stealing a short kiss from the blonde "I love you too much"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms childishly "I love you too, teme" he grumbled under his breath.

**TBC**

Oh poo.. what a bad chapter! At least there were a few confessions and a couple of kisses! The rest of the story will be Sasuke and Naruto going through the stages, and not to mention a bunch of endless fluff! Plus Sasuke is getting brave, hint-hint people who want some action! lol :P

Read and Review!

Ryuji


	11. I adore you!

_I want to kiss you on the mouth - and tell you I'm your biggest fan_

Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi, Mature themes, Bad language.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"..." speech

'...' thoughts

000 time skips

Chapter ten: I need you, like a heart needs a beat

Naruto sat on the wooden chair in the kitchen. He impatiently tapped his foot against the tiled floor and blinked in time with the clock on the stove. Four 'o clock exactly; Sasuke had been grocery shopping for about and hour and a half now. Naruto sighed and laid his head on the table, he missed Sasuke, and he hated being alone.

"Why won't you turn me into a vampire, then we could be together" He was talking to himself again, he tended to do that when he was by himself.

_ding dong ding dong_

The blonde looked up in alert 'The doorbell' he reacted by standing up and rushing to the front door. "Hello?" he asked cautiously peeping his head just out of the door. He saw a tall brown haired boy holding a pale girl's hand; there was a little puppy at his feet.

"Oi, is Sasuke around?"

"W-were friends of h-his" the dark haired girl added meekly, turning her head away shyly.

Naruto immediately perked up "Oh come in, come in!" he urged, gesturing the two in and leading them to the kitchen. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names?"

"Kiba, and this is my girlfriend Hinata"

The blonde blinked and narrowed his eyes, "Are you two" he paused not sure if it was an appropriate question "Super natural?"

"Awwoiwow" howled the tiny beige dog baring his fangs in Naruto direction. Kiba made his own face, making a growling noise in the back of his throat. The atmosphere in the room turned tense, and a feeling of dismay filled the air. Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask someone when you first meet him or her.

Hinata gently tapped the dog on the rump, making it whimper and trot away under the kitchen table. She then went to Kiba and took his hand "Yes, were w-w-werewolves"

"Why, are you racist?" spat Kiba still trying to stand his ground.

Naruto laughed out loud and plugged a kettle into the wall "Tea anyone?" he asked turning to Hinata who nodded her head politely. "I was just curious, since Sasuke's a vampire and all" he trailed off casually while fetching a couple tea bags.

The werewolf boy grinned, "You're a human?"

"Yeah"

Kiba smirked and took a seat at the table "I always thought Sasuke would end up a loner" he stretched his legs under the table almost kicking the puppy.

Hinata joined her boyfriend "Sasuke never liked anyone before" she explained quietly, losing her voice once again.

The blonde brought the white mugs over to the table and carefully poured the tea "I would have never guessed he liked me, he was always acting like such an ass!"

"He probably loves you Naruto-chan" Hinata took her cup and drank her herbal tea happily.

"He probably really likes butt-sex too!" Kiba cooed, laughing harshly when both Hinata and Naruto spat out there tea. The blonde turned as red as a tomato and Hinata looked like she was going to explode.

Before anyone could scold Kiba a voice rang through the house "Naruto, I'm home!" Sasuke came into the room holding two big brown bags filled with food. He placed the bags on a counter, and turned to face Naruto. "Kiba, Hinata?"

"No, it's Santa Clause" Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-chan"

"Thank you, Hinata-kun" Sasuke said respectfully. He never imagined Kiba would actually end up with Hinata, she was just so pleasant and well Kiba wasn't. The two werewolves were old friends of Sasukes; they went to high school together. Since they weren't human they all got along good, expect for Kiba's rough attitude.

Kiba stood from his spot abruptly and attacked the brown bags. "What cha' buy?" he murmured rummaging through the bags mercilessly. Naruto stood up also and joined Kiba in his search for the yellow brick road.

"I knew it!" Yelled Kiba jumping in excitement "Butt-sex time!" he screamed like a mad man.

Sasuke chocked on the air he was so innocently trying to breath "What the fuc-"

"Kiba!" squeaked Hinata putting her tea down before she lost control of her actions "P-please, c-calm down!"

"What did you find?" asked Naruto trying to look at what Kiba held in his arms. He was having trouble since Kiba had at least two inches on him, and for all he knew Kiba could be holding something for adult eyes only.

In one swift movement Kiba jumped onto the counter and raised his hands up into the air to show his findings "Whip cream and strawberries!" he hollered as if he had found a pure gold.

The room feel deathly silent, and Sasuke smacked his head "Kiba you idiot, that's for breakfast tomorrow" he glared at the wolf boy giving him the 'get the hell off my counters' look "Naruto enjoys pancakes in the morning!"

The werewolf slowly got off the counter blushing from embarrassment, Hinata shook her head in disapproval and Sasuke just stood there with a look on his face.

"How about we go out to a movie tonight?" Naruto suggested randomly trying to ease the awkwardness. "Like a double-date?"

000

Sasuke had come home expecting to have a peaceful brunch with the love of his life. Instead he was bombarded by a pack of werewolves who accused him of wanting buttsex. To top things off, he was now going on a double date with said werewolves. Things were just so peachy for Sasuke.

"Teme, are you ready for the movie?" yelled Naruto leaping down the stairs. The blonde was wearing a white shirt with printed skulls and hearts all over it; he also wore a black hoodie and jeans. In Sasuke's opinion he was looking - hot, if not something more perverted.

"Yeah, what movie are we watching again?" The vampire led the way to the car, with Naruto following close behind.

Naruto got in the car and buckled his seatbelt "I think it was called _Tainted Love _"

Sasuke grinned, "That movie is about a girl who tries to commit suicide, but a vampire boy saves her"

The blonde wrinkled his nose "So it's like a romance movie?"

"No it's a vampire flick, with a little romance and a hell lot of angst"

"Sounds kindda like us, ne?"

The vampire looked at Naruto with big curious eyes, after a long pause he smiled "Yeah... kind of like _us" _

000

The movie theater was big and fancy; with a life size plastic King Kong hanging from the high ceiling, a magic carpet dangling from one wall, and a U.F.O with flashing lights and loud music. The candy bar was round and small two person tables were scattered all around it. This place was in general was pretty cool.

Two werewolves walked into the Cineplex and got in the ticket line. Kiba wasn't exactly thrilled about Hinata's movie choice, he rather be watching an action packed adventure with explosions and half naked women. But he decided if he wanted to get closer to his girlfriend he wouldn't complain.

"Two tickets for _Tainted Love" _Kiba paid for Hinata's tickets and the two headed off to the candy counter.

"Yeah, same thing. Two tickets to _Tainted Love, please_" Sasuke being the one wearing the pants in the relationship paid for the ticket and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Lets get something to eat, then find seats beside Hinata"

Naruto looked up at the ravens face "Can I have popcorn?"

Sasuke got in the line behind an old women and studied the prices "Anything your heart desires, I'll try to give to you" he said in a husky voice.

The blonde quickly turned his head away and blushed "T-thanks" Naruto's voice cracked. He hated it; but Sasuke made him feel like a schoolgirl helplessly in love. The more time Naruto spent with the vampire, the more he fell head over heels.

Inside theatre number fourteen, there were red cushioned chairs and aisles. Kiba sat in the back row right in the middle of the column; he had one arm around Hinata and one arm clutching a box of cheese nachos. Naruto took a seat beside Kiba and Sasuke sat right beside Naruto. The four of them turned their attention to the previews on the gigantic screen in front of them.

Coincidently the rest of the seats in the room weren't stacked. A grandmother and her two granddaughters sat at the very front, a couple sat in the left corner, and three girls and one boy sat in the front right corner. Other then that no one else was present.

With a screech the movie started, a beautiful blonde girl was screaming her ass off in her bedroom. Sasuke watched as she cried over a dream she had, honestly the Uchiha didn't give a rat's ass about what was happening. He was more concerned about the blonde beside him, who was gorging himself in buttery white popcorn.

She ran outside in the middle of the night in her pink silk gown. Finally stopping at a highway bridge. Kiba grinned, "I hope the wind blows her dress up" Hinata made a puffing sound and pushed Kiba's hand off her shoulders.

Naruto laughed, "You scared your own girlfriend off!"

The girl with flowing blonde hair looked down to the rushing traffic beneath her. The light post shown against her face to show that she was crying once again. Her pale toes edged closer to the end of the concrete ledge, and with one swift movement she jumped.

That's the last thing Sasuke remembered, he didn't watch anymore of the movie. The vampire focused on the different facial expressions of his precious Naruto, if he gasped or flinched Sasuke had seen it all.

Near the end of the movie Naruto leaned over and rested his head on Sasukes broad shoulder and sighed deeply. "I'm glad they lived happily ever after"

"Me too!" Hinata squeaked. She nudged Kiba sharply with her elbow "Wake up, the movies over"

Everyone piled out of the Cineplex. "I'll be out in a second," Naruto said shoving his hand deep in his shirt pocket. The lights went dim in the big room and the screen went blank.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke standing up form his seat.

Naruto paused and waited until everyone was out of the room. "Kiba, did you just fart?" screamed Hinata as they walked out of the Cineplex.

The blonde laughed. He turned slowly to face Sasuke "I wanted to thank you in private" Naruto took a small purple box from his pocket and handed it to the vampire, "I wanted to give this to you, because of everything you've given to me!"

Sasuke opened the box. Inside was a silver chain necklace; it had an oval attached to it. Engraved on the silver oval was a short sweet sentence, 'I love you Sasuke' with a little heart underneath it. Sasuke blushed, he couldn't help it. "N-naruto I can't take this!"

The blonde smiled cheekily "Don't worry, I had money from the orphanage" Naruto scratched his chin "So I didn't steal any of your money, if that's what your thinking!"

The vampire took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around his neck. It fit perfectly and looked great on the Uchiha. Sasuke looked into Naruto's gorgeous blue eyes looking for something to say, "I don't have anything to give you!" was the only thing that came to mind.

Naruto looked around, the theater was deserted and the lights were dim. He smirked innocently "How about a little kiss?"

And Sasuke gave Naruto just that.

**TBC**

Sorry for such the long wait - school has been a bitch! If anyone is wondering about the caption at the begging of this chapter 'I want to kiss you on the mouth, and tell you I'm your biggest fan'that is from the song _my name is trouble _by _Nightmare of you._ I know you all had to wait such a long time for this chapter, and I apologize a billion times. I hope you still read and review!

Hugs

Ryuji


End file.
